Unchained Melody
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Updated! Barbossa needs the blood of a virgin... so he returns to Port Royal for a sweet revenge...
1. So Pure

Last Voyage 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to POTC…. Yadda, yadda, yadda… not even the McDonald's commercial! Two all beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese!!! Don't own mcdonald's either…. I'll be good now.

                        Chapter 1: So Pure

Jack stared out at the diamond- studded water. The fresh, fishy smell of the ocean tickled his nostrils so much that he had to jump up and blow his nose on one of his sails. But yes, he was at the helm of his gorgeous Black Pearl, and he was heading wherever the ocean led him.

His thoughts seldom led him back to the young blacksmith, and his lady. He had dealt with many others before, befriended nearly everyone who crossed his path, yet his time spent with the young couple led finally to the end of the cursed crew, as well as his own release.

However, he didn't know how he knew it… but he felt it… he knew Barbossa was still alive, and that he never forget the men who crossed him, and soon, he'd be coming for Will.

Norrington couldn't believe the proposition that lay before him. Win Elizabeth, and get rid of Will Turner all at the same time? It seemed almost too good to be true, and he was partly right. For this to happen, he'd have to make a deal with a pirate, something he loathed more than anything.

            "So have we a deal Mr. Norrington?" The raspy voice asked. "I get Turner, the reasons are mine, and you get the fine woman."

Norrington chewed his bottom lip. "Yes, alright, deal." He shook hands with him, and felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Pirates weren't too be trusted, and he had just made a deal with one that would probably end his life.

The door to the small one-bedroom house burst opened. Will carried his beautiful bride over the threshold, and spun her around, causing her to emit a happy squeal. It wasn't much--- there wasn't much one could afford on a blacksmith's salary, but it was home. Their home.

            "Welcome home, Mrs. Turner," Will told her.

Elizabeth grinned, "Thank you, Mr. Turner."

They kissed, and he spun her around again. "I love you," He said. "And this time, I promise to tell you every day for the rest of my life."

Elizabeth was almost in tears. "I love you too, Will."

            "I want to show you how much I love you," He whispered.

She grinned devilishly. "Well then, set me down and I'll go freshen up."

He grinned, and set her down, looking around the small house. "It's just until we get on our feet."

"Will," She whispered. "I love it." Elizabeth smiled all the way to the bathroom door, and closed it behind her. She sighed happily. It wasn't at all what she was used to, being the Governor's daughter, and living in a palace with servants. 

But that wasn't what made her happy. Will was, and she loved their little house. Their first house. 

She stared at herself in her reflection, silently cursing her impurities. Even though she was daughter of the governor, she was pretty humble. She continued to stare at herself, when something in the mirror caught her eye. The curtain on the bath tub behind her shifted a little. 

She turned to the window.

Closed.

She shook her head. She must have been too tired from the day's festivities. She turned back to the mirror, and splashed some water on her face.

There! Again!

A lump formed in her throat. Someone was here… someone was in her house… 

She grasped the nearest candlestick, wanting so much to call out to Will, but half hoping that it was just her imagination. She drew back the curtain, and screamed.

Will was pouring Champagne--- a gift from his father-in-law into two glasses when he heard Elizabeth scream. He dropped everything, and ran to the bathroom door. "Elizabeth!" He had only heard her scream once. Was she okay? Had she fainted? Had she been taken? "Elizabeth, I'm coming in." He opened the door, and stuck his head in. He found Elizabeth standing in the center of the small bathroom, her hands over her mouth, her gaze focused on the bath tub. "What is---" He followed her eyes and stared at the body in the tub.

Jack.

His eyes were closed, his head resting against the spicket.

            "Is he--- oh, Will, is he… dead?" Elizabeth whispered.

Fearing the question himself, Will bent down to him, and saw his chest rising and falling. "No," Will said, relieved. "He's just… sleeping."

Elizabeth let her breath out in a whoosh.

Will gently shook Jack's shoulder. "Jack,"

            "What do you think he's doing back here?" Elizabeth asked, sitting on the edge of the tub.

            "I don't know," Will said. He had a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. If Jack was back in Port Royal, it couldn't mean something good.

            "Jack!" Will said loudly, and poked him in the stomach with his finger.

Jack sprang up, his arm reaching for his sword. 

            "Wait! It's us!" Elizabeth screamed.

Jack blinked, and looked between the two faces. "Will! Liz!" He gathered them both in a group hug.

            "Are you injured?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack grinned, "Them injure **me**? Fear not, doll."

            "So, what are you doing back here?" Will asked.

            "My throat's kind of dry," Jack said.

            "I'll get you some water," Elizabeth got to her feet.

            "That's not what I meant," Jack said. 

            "Wine, it is then, I guess…" Elizabeth said, and walked out of the bathroom.

Jack attempted to get up, but his foot appeared to be stuck in the drain. "Rotten, scruffy bath tubs! I knew they were bad luck!"

With a little help from Will, he managed to release Jack's foot. Jack stretched, and then looked both ways to see if Elizabeth was on her way back. "I have to tell you something, Will, something you won't like."

            "What is it?"

Jack sighed, "Barbossa isn't dead."

Will looked like the air had been sucked from his lungs. "No! I was there when you shot him! I---"

Jack held up a hand to silence the boy. "Jack… the monkey Jack, took a gold medallion from Cortez's treasure, and put it in Barbossa's hand."

            "You can do that?" Will asked in disbelief.

Jack nodded, "Except now, he's worse than dead. He's neither. He needs the blood of a virgin to make him immortal, to make him sail the seas forever."

            "What happens if he doesn't get it?" Will asked.

            "Well, if he doesn't get it by the time the sun rises on the eightieth day, he'll be drug back down to hell, where, you know… you know… hell spit them back out."

                        "And he'll stay there?"

                        "Cursed, yes. And I know who he's coming after."

Will stared at him. "But, I'm not a virgin…" He'd never forget his eighteenth birthday. Will's friends had hired a stripper for him, and well, he had too much to drink, and things got out of hand. He had regretted it every time he looked at Elizabeth--- so young, and so pure. Today, he regretted it more than ever. His past was putting her in danger.

            "Not you," Jack said, and nodded to Elizabeth who reappeared with a glass of red wine.

            "No," Will whispered.

Jack to the wine and downed it. "Afraid so, lad. That's why I'm here. To make sure that doesn't happen."

            "What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

            "But how do we stop him?" Will asked.

            "Ah," Jack said, "well…"

            "Stop stalling and tell me!" Will roared.

Jack shrugged, "Elizabeth is a good Christian lass. She better teach you how to pray."

            "William Thackery Turner, you better start telling me what's going on!" Elizabeth hissed.

Will looked from Jack, to Elizabeth. "Love, kitten, the woman of my dreams, I think it's time for us to go to bed," 

Jack laughed, "If you're not up for it, Will, I'd gladly do the task for you."

            "I think I can take care of my wife, thank you, Jack," Will said, took Elizabeth's hand and started leading her to their bed room.

            "Will!" Elizabeth yelled.

            "Yes, sweetheart?" Will asked, closing the door behind them.

            "What's going on? You want to make love while Jack is in the next room?"

            "Jack can take care of himself." Will said.

            "Elizabeth," Will said, "You love me, and trust me, right?"

Elizabeth kissed his nose. "You know I do."

            "Then trust me tonight," He whispered.

            "I do," She said softly. "It's just… we have company right now."

Will shook his head, he had forgotten how well she was raised. "Okay, I'll send Jack back to his ship." He froze. Jack wouldn't have the balls to dock the Black Pearl in Port Royal would he?

Jack rushed into their room. "Get down!"

All three of them hit the floor as a cannon ball threw right in through the side of the house.


	2. The Hunt Begins

LMAO… first of all, thanks for the reviews, love you guys! Second of all, there seems to be some discrepancies about Jack being in the bath tub. Rest assured, he was fully clothed, and he was sleeping, waiting for Will and Elizabeth to come back. That's it, that's all… okay lol, onto two…

Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

Elizabeth knew she had to be strong, but she couldn't stop the tears from trailing down her face. This was her wedding day! It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and now her home lay in ruins. Thank God everyone was okay. Will had his arms wrapped around her, and Jack searched the rubble for an un-opened bottle of whisky.

There was commotion behind them. They turned to see Governor Swann, and Commodore Norrington running up to them followed by about fifty men.

            "Elizabeth!" Governor Swann cried. "Where's Elizabeth?"

            "I'm here, daddy," She sobbed.

Will looked around for Jack. He spotted a sliver that looked like a red bandana in the bushes. Good.

            "What the hell happened here?" Governor Swann demanded. "Guards, search for the culprits!"

Jack laughed. "The only place you'll find these **culprits** is out on the water."

            "Shut up," Will hissed.

Governor Swann looked around. "Who said that?"

            "Me, sir." Will said.

Governor Swann peered at him. "That didn't sound like you."

Commodore Norrington seemed to remember his plan. "Yes, that's an excellent suggestion, Mr. Turner." He had to get him out of Port Royal and away from Elizabeth. The pirate said he'd take it from there.

            "What do you meaning, 'an excellent suggestion'?" Elizabeth snapped. "May I remind you that I'm on my honeymoon?"

Will gave Elizabeth's hand a squeeze, and the Governor jumped in front of his daughter with a nervous chuckle. The girl had quite the mouth when she was crossed, which she definitely got from her mother, rest her soul. "Now, now, Elizabeth…"

            "Love," Will said, putting a hand to her face to calm her.

Norrington continued, "This is the work of pirates! No other in Port Royal would do such a thing! And we all know… from previous encounters, that pirates take care of pirate business." He stared at Will.

            "Right you are, you cowardly cockroach," Jack whispered. 

Will's eyes bugged out, and he moved slightly to the left, blocking the bush.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You almost had an innocent man put to death!"

            "No pirates are innocent," Norrington told her.

            "I'll have you know that Jack Sparrow---" Elizabeth started.

            "Jack Sparrow is a con man, and a thief," Norrington said. "Whatever's he told you, Elizabeth, is a lie, I'm sure."

There was a solid chuckle from the bushes.

Will kicked at the bushes. There was a small grunt.

            "I'll have you know," Elizabeth roared, "That the only reason Will and I are alive… why this town isn't in ruins is because of Jack Sparrow!"

Jack bowed his head, causing the bush to tremble.

            "Let the man speak, Elizabeth!" Governor Swann declared. "What's your plan, Norrington?"

            "If I send my fleet, they'll only come back in caskets," He said, and eyed Will ominously. "You want to be a pirate, boy, here's your chance…"

            "You call me boy once again, and I will introduce you to the way pirates fight," Will said, taking a step forward toward Norrington.

            "We fight unfairly! Tell him, Will! Unfairly!" Jack said urgently.
    
            "I'll supply you with a ship, you'll meet up with that
    
    slimy Sparrow, no doubt, and you'll find the culprits. Or, if
    
    you're too chicken, boy, and Elizabeth is not worth
    
    it..."
    
            "I'd die for Elizabeth!" Will roared.
    
            "Prove it," Norrington smirked.
    
            "Fine," Will said.
    
            "Will!" Elizabeth said breathlessly.
    
            "I'll have the ship ready by nightfall," Norrington
    
    said. "Be at the pier... unless you change your
    
    mind..." He said, and walked off, the governor at his
    
    heels.
    
            "Will, no!" Elizabeth said. "Don't give into him...
    
    he's just challenging you! We don't know who destroyed
    
    the house!"
    
            "You know as well as I do," Will whispered, cupping
    
    her face. "Barbossa isn't dead. He needs the blood of
    
    a virgin to become immortal, and he wants yours. I'm a
    
    pirate, Elizabeth. I have to go."
    
    Elizabeth was speechless. 
    
            "If anything were to happen to you..." Will couldn't
    
    finish his sentence.
    
            "I'm coming with you." She said defiantly. "I want to
    
    lose myself to you."
    
            "It's much safer for you here," Jack said, brushing
    
    leaves off of him. "Barbossa will think you're with
    
    us. He'd never think we left you here."
    
            "Let the fleet go after Barbossa!" Elizabeth cried.
    
    Jack and WIll both stared at her.
    
            "All's we have to do is hold them off for eighty
    
    days." Will said, cupping her face and kissing her
    
    softly on the lips.
    
            "Eighty days," She replied. "Do you know how much can
    
    go wrong in eighty days?"
    
            "You're forgetting who is going to be with me," Will
    
    said, and nodded to Jack who saluted.
    
    Elizabeth circled her arms around Will's neck and
    
    pulled him close. "We're supposed to be on our
    
    honeymoon."
    
            "I promise, when I come back, that we'll go somewhere
    
    special. Just the two of us."
    
    Elizabeth kissed him. "I wished we could do that now."
    
    Will wrapped his arms around her. He knew even if they
    
    made love now, Barbossa would still be after her, and
    
    Will wouldn't rest until he was back in hell. 


	3. My Lover's Gone

Chapter 3: My Lover's Gone
    
    By nightfall, a huge ship was docked in Port Royal, The Widow embossed on her side. Walking down to the pier with Jack and Will wasn't easy, and seeing the name of the boat almost put her in tears. Jack was running along ahead, dodging around trees and bushes in case anyone were to spot him. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle at the way he ran, with his arms in front of him, like a toddler running from a scolding.
    
    All too soon, they had reached the pier. Jack saluted to Elizabeth, and climbed on board to give the two some time. He immediately busied himself in detaching The Widow from the harbor. 
    
                   "Tell me why I can't come again?" Elizabeth whispered as she circled her arms around Will's neck.
    
                   "Three months, tops." Will said softly and kissed her. "We'll only be gone about three months."
    
                   "It seems like an eternity."
    
    Will felt his heart start to give irregular beats. He saw her crystal tears fall down her face, and a large lump form in his throat. He loved her so much, they had gone through so much to be together, and the last thing he wanted to do was make her cry, and to leave her. 
    
                   "Listen to me," He whispered. "You have your ring, and I have mine. Every time you need me, I want you to squeeze it and I will be with you. It may be the flicker of a candle, or a soft breeze against your cheek, but I will always be with you, Elizabeth. I love you, and that ring is a reminder how I will love you everyday for the rest of my life. You are my love, my kitten…"
    
                   "…The woman of your dreams," She whispered.
    
    Will kissed her. "I love you."
    
                   "I love you too, Will."
    
    There was the sound of someone blowing their nose. They looked up, and found Jack dabbing his coal-studded eyes. "That was beautiful," He said. "Now get on the ship."
    
    Will kissed her hands. "I have to go." He gave her a final kiss, and then turned to walk to The Widow.

            "Will, don't leave me," Elizabeth said. "I want to come with you!"

            "It's much safer for you here, love." Will said kindly.

Two men came on either side of her. Norrington and her father. She knew it without even looking at them.

            "I see you've come," Norrington said, eying Will.

            "I have."

            "Elizabeth will be well taken care of," Governor Swann said. "Don't you worry."

Will climbed onboard, and stared down at Elizabeth, who was crying. "I love you, angel."

            "I love you too!" She shouted.

            "Always in my heart, Elizabeth," He called back to her as The Widow began sailing away. "Just remember what I told you!"

            "I will!" She called back.

Soon, the ship was nothing more than a faint outline against the vast black backdrop of the nightsky.

Norrington stared at it.

Elizabeth rounded on him. "I want to know every detail of that ship!"

            "I thought you would," He said with a smirk. "That's why you're going to stay with me while your… husband is away."

Elizabeth felt like a cheap whore. "How dare you think you own me! I am not your wife!"   

            "I've made the arrangements, Elizabeth," Governor Swann said.

Elizabeth stared at him. "Daddy?"

            "It's the only way you'll be up to date on the ship's progress."

Elizabeth couldn't argue with that. As much as she searched her brain, she couldn't. "I want the room farthest from you," She said.
    
                   Elizabeth examined and explored her temporary confines. She had already traveled all of the massive halls, and the art gallery, and was now making her way to the courtyard. It was all she could do to keep her mind from lingering on Will. God, so many things could go wrong… and she loved him so much.
    
    She walked into the courtyard, and stared at it. Typical Victorian table and chairs were strewn about. There was even a full scale model of Norrington in the center. A waterfall was coming out the top of his head. Elizabeth opened her mouth to giggle, but the sound of laughter filled the air to her right. She looked over and found a beautiful woman playing with a small young girl. Elizabeth couldn't help but stare. The women that were allowed to frolic in the courtyard weren't servants. They were usually relatives, wives or…  mistresses. 
    
    The woman spotted Elizabeth, and jumped in front of the small girl. There was a sheer look on panic on her face. "Who are you!? No one is supposed to be in this wing of the house today! NO ONE! Explain yourself!"
    
    Elizabeth eyed her oddly. Why was this woman acting so strangely? "Relax, I'm Elizabeth, a… friend of Norrington's. I'm just staying her for a few weeks."
    
    The woman looked her up and down with disgust, "A friend? You're a friend of his too?"
    
    Elizabeth put her hands up defensively. "I'm married. My husband is at sea, and Norrington's allowed me to stay here. That's all."
    
                   "Sea?" The woman asked. "Is he a sailor?"
    
                   "Pirate," Elizabeth said, and beamed.
    
                   "Oh?" The woman took a tentative step toward her. 
    
    Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, he was called away on our honeymoon."
    
                   "I'm sorry," the woman said.
    
                   "Me too," Elizabeth sighed.
    
                   "Mommy! Mommy, look at this butterfly! It's absolutely beautiful!" The little girl squealed and ran forward, tugging on the woman's dress.
    
                   "KIMBERLY!" The woman bellowed. "You call me Andrea when we're here, I told you that!" She wrung her hands, staring at Elizabeth.
    
    This puzzle was slowly coming together… Norrington's "friend"- a woman out here hiding with a small child… a small child that wasn't Norrington's…
    
                   "So…" the woman said, tears leaking down her cheeks. "I guess you'll be telling Norrington?"
    
                   "Telling him what?" Elizabeth asked with a small smile. "My name's Elizabeth, and your daughter is beautiful." It was about time she got some new friends.
    
    Andrea dried her eyes. "Thank you… thank you so much! Norrington doesn't know about Kimberly, I only get to see her when he's not here, and that's not very often---"
    
    Elizabeth nodded. Women who were men's "friends" like Andrea were hunted down by the officials and locked away. If they were too find out she had a daughter out of wedlock, her child would be sold to the highest bidder, and many times used as servants… or become sexual pawns. And the small brown-haired, blue eyed happy girl couldn't have been older than five.
    
                   "I'm Andrea, by the way, and this is my daughter, Kimberly."
    
    Elizabeth smiled. "Nice to meet you." She then bent down to the little girl. "Hi! What do you got there?"
    
    Kimberly opened her hand and Elizabeth stared at a small caterpillar.
    
                   "Wow," Elizabeth cooed, "that's really neat, huh?"
    
    The little girl giggled. "Do you like caterpillars, Miss Elizabeth?"
    
                   "Yea," Elizabeth sighed. "And when they're ready, they turn into butterflies!"
    
                   "No way," The little girl giggled.
    
    Elizabeth smiled. She couldn't wait for children of her own. Children with Will. Soon, they'd raise a family. 
    
    Andrea tensed up when she saw the figure walking toward them. "Norrington! He's supposed to be in his office all day!" She said fearfully.
    
    Elizabeth turned and found the commodore making his way toward them. "Leave it to me."
    
                   "Good afternoon, ladies," The commodore said. "Elizabeth, I've seen you've met my colleague, Andrea? She's traveled here from the south."
    
    Elizabeth put on a smile. Colleague. Right. Norrington would never admit to his dealings with whores, but yet punish those who did . "Yes, we've met."
    
                   "And who is this?" Norrington eyed the small girl maliciously.
    
                   "My cousin," Elizabeth piped up. "She was staying at my father's, and I brought her here for some company."
    
                   "I see," Norrington said. "Very good. Have a pleasant afternoon, I shall see you at dinner." He left at once.
    
                   "He walks like there's a stick up his ass," Elizabeth said. "No offense."
    
                   "There is a stick up his ass." Andrea said. "Thank you so much for doing that. How… how can I ever repay you?"
    
    Elizabeth shook her head, "What are friends for?"
    
    Norrington had to act quick, and had to make it perfect. Elizabeth wasn't an idiot. He rehearsed his speech over, and over, finally finalizing it.
    
    There was a knock on the door.
    
                   "Come in," He said, in a nice strong voice.
    
    Elizabeth poked her head in. "A maid said you wanted to see me."
    
    Norrington bowed his head, "I do, Elizabeth, I do…"
    
    She walked in, and shut the door behind her. "What is it?"
    
                   "I have news… about The Widow."
    
    She stared at him.
    
    Oh God, something was wrong. Something had happened, she could see it in his eyes. He almost looked… sad, but his greed and lust for her almost seemed to make him look perplexed. "What is it?"
    
                   "My dearest Elizabeth, the news I bring is grave, and I do not want to upset you. Perhaps you should sit down."
    
                   "Norrington!" She roared. "Do not treat me like a child! I want to know, and I want to know now!"
    
                   "Very well," Norrington said with a sigh. "The Widow is missing."
    
    Elizabeth felt like she couldn't breathe, and she collapsed into a chair. 
    
                   "MAIDS!" Norringotn yelled, and rushed over to her.
    
    Three maids entered his chambers at once.
    
                   "Take Miss Swann back to her room," He said.
    
                   "My name is Mrs. Turner!" Elizabeth huffed, sitting up in the chair, "I want to know the rest!"
    
                   "Fine." Norrington said, "They were supposed to reach Jamaica for supplies six hours ago. They never showed."
    
    Elizabeth clamped both hands over her mouth. "You--- you have to do something! Send out a search party for him! Do something!"
    
                   "Elizabeth," Norrington started.
    
                   "If you don't, my father will." She said frantically. "Send your fleet. Send someone! Give--- give me a ship! I'll find him myself!"
    
                   "Elizabeth!" Norrington said, grabbing her shoulders. "We're doing all we can. I'm about to send out a search party as we speak!" He turned to the maids. "Tell Captain Marcus to come into see me right away."
    
    They curtsied, and left the room. 
    
    Elizabeth was trembling in the chair. Oh God, oh God… Will, poor Will, and Jack… She got to her feet.
    
                   "Where are you going?" He asked.
    
                   "To pray," She whispered, and left the room.
    
    He watched Elizabeth walk down the hall. As soon as she was out of earshot, he called the maids back. "Cancel that order to Captain Marcus," He said.

End of chapter 3! And for all you indoor-plumbing people, relax. This is just a fic. Thanks for all the reviews.


	4. Unchained Melody

Author's note: Hello!!! Thanks for reviewing you guys, love ya!!! Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to get this chapter exactly right! Enjoy, r/r as always! Enclosed in this chapter you'll find verses from the song Unchained Melody, which I don't own, but is a beautiful, beautiful song that I want at my wedding, and so should you!!!
    
    Chapter 4: Unchained Melody
    
    Elizabeth stood on the pier, the wind blowing her auburn hair as it crystallized her tears as they fell into the water. Missing. 
    
    She knew something like this would happen. She squeezed her wedding ring so hard, it left an impression in her palm. Her body wretched with sobs as she closed her hand around it again.
    
                   _"Ohhh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch…"_
    
                   "Will," She whispered to the ocean. "Please be okay…"
    
    She felt a soft breeze against her cheek, and put her hand to it. "Will?" She whispered. She needed him, she needed his love, to feel his arms around her, to comfort her, to be there for her.
    
                   _"A long, lonely time…"_
    
    Someone came up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth found Norrington beside her. His touch was cold and bitter compared to Will's loving tenderness.
    
                   "Come to gloat?" She asked angrily, drying her tears.
    
                   "Elizabeth…"
    
                   "No!" She shouted. "You wanted this to happen!"
    
                   "I just came to bring you a jacket," He said, and took off his own. "You're going to catch your death out here." 
    
    She stood still as he put it over her shoulders. "Thank you," She said softly.
    
                   "Why don't you come back? It's not safe for you out here at night."
    
                   "I'm as safe as Will is on the sea." She said. 
    
                   "Elizabeth, you've been here all day."
    
                   "I want to meet him when he comes into shore."
    
                   "Do as the man says, Elizabeth," A second voice spoke. Her father. Of course. He was always telling her to listen to Norrington. 
    
    Not this time.
    
                   "Father, I am no longer a child!" She screamed, throwing off Norrington's coat. "I am a woman! I'm a married woman who is just waiting for her husband to return home!" Her body raked with sobs as she shouted. God she hated to show them her weakness. 
    
                   "I know," Governor Swann said softly. "But you cannot stay out here all night, in this weather. Come, it's time to go. Will won't be coming home tonight."
    
    She felt defeated. He was right. Even if Will had been found, he would still be hours away. "I shall return at dawn, and everyday until he is back," She told them, and walked to the Commodore's mansion leaving them, and his coat behind.
    
    Jack loved nothing more than plundering. Or "commandeering", or both. But now, he had other business to take care of. The ship that groveling idiot Norrington had given Will hadn't turned out that bad. It was nothing compared to the Pearl, but it was still a decent block of wood. His ears pricked.
    
    What was that?
    
    Will had been gazing out at the ocean, and turned to Jack when he froze. "What is it?"
    
    Jack grinned, "They're coming."
    
    Will paused, "I don't hear anything."
    
                   "Ah," Jack said. "You will. The ocean has ears, lad. Your father could spot a ship coming from a thousand feet away." He grabbed his periscope and scanned the sea. 
    
                   "See anything?"
    
                   "Nothing yet, but they know we're here. I'm sure of it."
    
                   "Where is the Black Pearl anyway?"
    
                   "Off the coast of Costa Rica," He replied quickly. "Came here in a dinghy. Bloody Piranhas," 
    
    Will looked down and noticed several bite marks on Jack's ankles.
    
    (norrington makes moves on liz- and time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much)
    
    Norrington stood outside of Elizabeth's room, and knocked on the door. 
    
                   "Come in," She whispered.
    
    Norrington walked in, and sat on the end of her bed.
    
                   "What do you want?" She asked.
    
                   "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."
    
    She was silent a moment, "Thanks."
    
    He admired her curves. "You know," He said, and rubbed her knee, winding his way a little **too** far up her leg. "I've always loved you,"
    
    Elizabeth jumped up and smacked him clear across the face. "How… how dare you! You're disgusting! My HUSBAND is missing, and all you can think about is getting me into bed!"
    
                   "I thought you were a smart girl," He said as she left the room.
    
    When he heard the door slam, he knew it was time for drastic measures.
    
    Elizabeth. Will stared down at his wedding ring, but it was small, and didn't match the size of the hole in his soul. He missed her so much it was like having a piece of him gone. He had never known love until he met her. 
    
                   _"Are you still mine?"_
    
    Jack came up beside him, "Thinking hard or hardly thinking?"
    
    Will shot him a glance. "I guess I can't expect you to understand about being in love. Being a Pirate and all, you know, married to the sea?"
    
    Jack sighed, "I've had my share of pretty lasses, boy, I can tell you that. And the sea be a beautiful bride."
    
    Will felt a great wave of pity. "Jack---"
    
                   "Jack Sparrow settles for no man and no man settles for Jack Sparrow!" He declared.
    
    Will stared at him, a small smile on his face.
    
    A look of confusion crossed Jack's. "Wait, that's not it…" He started mumbling to find the right words.
    
    Will was back with Elizabeth. 
    
                   _"I need your love. Ohh,  I--- I need your love. Godspeed your love to me."_
    
                   Norrington was irate! He couldn't believe Elizabeth still refused him! Why did she have to be such a stubborn girl? He remembered his words, and still lived by them. He's 'rather see her dead than in the arms of a pirate.' He had work to do. 
    
    Elizabeth sobbed into her pillow. It was here a few hours ago that Norrington had come onto her. She couldn't believe the man! Why couldn't anyone believe her when she said she loved Will, and only Will? Why did everyone insist on treating her like a child? And worst, why couldn't Will be here?
    
    There was a knock on the door. 
    
                   "Come in," Elizabeth said, drying her eyes.
    
    A maid came in to the foot of her bed and curtsied. "Master Norrington wishes to see you in his chambers,"
    
                   "Well I don't want to see him," Elizabeth snapped.
    
                   "No, ma'am, he has news of the Widow."
    
    Elizabeth jumped to her feet and raced out of the room, the maid trailing behind her. She reached Norrington's door, and burst in without knocking. She found him admiring a paper.
    
                   "Elizabeth," He said. Good. His plan was working perfectly. After she read this, she'd be all his. It was great to have contacts everywhere, and with the help of her father, it was easy as pie. He wanted Elizabeth, and what he wanted, he always got.
    
                   "What news do you have?" She demanded.
    
                   "First I want to apologize about earlier," He said.
    
                   "I don't care! What news?!"
    
                   "Sit down," He said kindly. "It is not good news,"
    
    Elizabeth felt like the room was spinning. No… "Where's Will?" She whispered.
    
    Norrington paused, "Elizabeth, you should really sit---"
    
                   "WHERE IS HE?!"
    
                   "He's dead," Norrington said, and showed her his favorite paper in the whole world. The paper he had made. "This just came in from the Virgin Islands," He said.
    
    Elizabeth, trembling read the headline. 
    
                   "British ship The Widow found destroyed, work of pirates, body discovered to be that of Will Turner. After missing for several days, the Widow of the British fleet was found burning on the sea…"
    
    No! This couldn't be true! 
    
                   "No!" She screamed. "Norrington, please, please, tell me this isn't true!" She said, as tears flowed down her face.
    
    Norrington hated seeing her so upset, but it was necessary if she was to truly be his. "I'm sorry,"
    
    Elizabeth ran from the room.
    
    Just as he expected.
    
    Elizabeth stood on the pier, staring out at the ocean. She had her engagement ring on a chain around her neck. It was closer to her heart that way. She could still remember the day he gave it to her…
    
    He had met her outside of her house in the early morning hours. She had returned home from a date with him, and found him outside, walking up and down the streets. She went out to meet him, and he said he couldn't sleep, and there was something he needed to show her at the Blacksmith shop.
    
    So, giggling, the two of them walked into the shop. 
    
                   "I've been thinking," He had said, his cinnamon eyes so bright that they let up her soul as she stared into them. "I know we're young and I don't have a lot of money, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, and can't get your face out of my heart. You're what I've always dreamed of, and I stopped dreaming since I found you."
    
    Elizabeth had been so happy. She thought they'd live happily ever after, and she agreed to be his wife. It wasn't until he pulled out two small identical gold bands that her tears increased.
    
                   "I made them myself," He had said. "I'll get you an engagement ring as soon as orders pick up," He had promised.
    
                   "I don't need one," She had whispered. "I love you so much,"
    
                   "I love you too," He whispered.
    
    And they had kissed.
    
    It was one of her favorite memories, something she'd never forget. 
    
    But now he was gone. She looked down. Should she jump and end her life as well? At least they'd be together…
    
                   _"Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea. To the open arms of the sea…"_
    
    Her tears fell into the water, and she watched them be swallowed up. She knew what she read on the paper, but her heart… her heart still told her he was alive. But how could that be possible? "Will," She whispered. "Give me a sign, anything, to say you're coming back to me."
    
    A small, comforting gust of wind caressed her face.
    
                   _"Lonely rivers sigh, 'wait for me, wait for me. I'll be coming home, wait for me.'"_


	5. Alone

Chapter 5: Alone

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter has taken so long, but here it is, so enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, you know what to do.

Elizabeth sat out in the courtyard, the sun shining on her back, her head lowered. She was tired of crying, and felt guilty for being so. Her heart had completely shattered.

            "Elizabeth," Andrea whispered, as she walked out and sat down next to her. 

Elizabeth looked up.

            "A maid just told me. I am so sorry."

            "I don't know what to do," Elizabeth whispered. "He's my whole world… my everything. He just cannot be dead, Andrea."

            "Honey,"

            "No!" Elizabeth cried. "I'd know if he were dead! I'd feel it… I'd know in my soul."

            "Then why are you crying?"

            "I don't know," Elizabeth said. She turned to Andrea. "You know, if you wanted to stop being Norrington's "friend", I could help you."

Andrea sighed. "You've helped tremendously already. Telling Norrington Kimberly's your cousin…"

            "I'm happy to help. Let me help. It would take my mind off Will,"

            "The only one that could help is Kimberly's father, and he's not here. We came here from Tortuga because he was spotted here a few month's back."

            "I'm the governor's daughter. I could get you a house…"

            "But who would…" Andrea trailed off. "I just have to find her father."

            "What's his name?"

            "Oh, he travels."

            "I may have heard of him."

Andrea looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. "Have you heard of a pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow?"

Elizabeth's eyes bugged. "Jack…" Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Jack was a father. The little beautiful Kimberly was his child.

Jack Sparrow was a father.

            "Yes…" She blurted. "Yes, I know him."

            "We shared a bed one night, and Kimberly was born… I was lover to a pirate, and now whore to the corrupt."

            "He's with my husband," Elizabeth whispered.

A hand flew to Andrea's mouth. "Dead…"

            "No," Elizabeth said sternly. "Jack and Will are both alive, I know it."

            "I hope to God you're right. I have to find him before…"

            "Before what?"

Andrea's eyes filled with tears. "I've been diagnosed with Tuburculosis. I have to find him before… before it finishes me off."

Elizabeth took her hand.

The door behind them banged open, and Norrington followed by three guards rushed into the courtyard. 

            "Arrest that whore!" Norrington yelled, pointing at Andrea. 

Elizabeth and Andrea jumped to their feet.

            "James, what **are** you doing?!" Elizabeth yelled. "This is an outrage! I demand you apologize at once!"

Norrington grabbed Andrea's wrist. "The only outrage here is this whore living under my roof with her bastard child. Seize the girl, and sell her."

            "JAMES!" Elizabeth roared. "That child is my cousin!"

            "Not according to your father," Norrington smirked.

Elizabeth's heart leapt into her throat. It was all over, the truth was out…

            "DON"T LET THEM TAKE HER, ELIZABETH!" Andrea yelled as Norrington began pulling her away.

            "Norrington, stop it!" Elizabeth shrieked. "Let her go! We can talk about this!"

            "I'll deal with you later," Norrington said as he drug Andrea over to his guards. "Clap her in irons." He walked off briskly.

The guard holding Andrea disappeared behind the other two. As Elizabeth made a move to go after her, they blocked her path. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled.

            "We can't, Miss Swann. Orders."

            "You will address me as Mrs. Turner," She snarled. 

Kimberly sobbed behind her. Elizabeth turned and picked her up. "It'll be okay."

            "Miss Swann, we have orders to take the child."

            "Over my dead body," She said. "I'm the governor's daughter. I demand you move at once, or I'll have your jobs."

            "The only orders we take are from the Commodore," One said.

            "Fine," She said. "Then I'll have to hurt you, and leave myself."

The both laughed.

Elizabeth whispered to Kimberly, "Listen to me, Kimberly, okay? I'll destract them, and you run, you run and you don't look back. You run out this door and down to the blacksmith shop. Hide there, baby. Don't leave until I come. And I promise I'll come, okay?"

            "Okay," Kimberly sobbed.

            "Okay," Elizabeth said. "When I tell you to run, you go. For now, stay behind me."

            "Hey, shut up!" The second guard yelled.

Elizabeth eyed them angrily. "How dare you speak to a lady that way!"

            "Look, we have a schedule to keep," One said. "Just hand over the brat."

They both advanced on her. She frantically looked around for a weapon… anything that could aide her. A chair! It was the only weapon she could find, so she grabbed it and swung at the nearest guard, causing him to collapse to the ground.

            "You wretched whore!" The other yelled. He withdrew his pistol.

Elizabeth ducked.

She heard the guard curse as he reached for his powder. Elizabeth's mind was racing. She spotted the unconscious guard's gun, and seized it. It felt so foreign to her. But she controlled her hand enough not to tremble, and aimed it at the guard. "STOP!"

The guard looked up, and laughed. "Put that down before someone gets hurt."

Elizabeth wrapped both hands around the pistol and walked forward. "Run," She whispered to Kimberly, and the toddler took off. She backed the guard up against the wall, until she was inches from his face. She could feel his sour breath upon her, the fear in his eyes. Elizabeth lifted her arms above her head, and brought the butt of the gun onto the guard's forehead. He fell to the ground.

She pointed the pistol downward, and hurried to the door.

            "What is going…" Norrington appeared in the threshold. "ELIZABETH!"

            "Get out of my way!" Elizabeth shouted, aiming the gun at him. "James, move!"

            "What?" Norrington asked. "You're going to shoot me?"

            "If it comes to that."

Norrington chuckled, "Give me the gun, Elizabeth. Give me the gun, and I won't press charges."

            "No," Elizabeth said, and cocked it. "You release Andrea, and I will."

            "I can't do that."

            "Either can I." She said.

            "Elizabeth," Norrington took a step forward, sealing his own fate as Elizabeth pulled the trigger.


	6. Safe At Last

Sorry for the lack of updates! For those of you still following the story, I salute you.

Chapter 6: Safe at Last

The shot was deafening. It echoed throughout the courtyard, causing a few birds in the trees to scatter. Elizabeth realized she had been staring straight ahead, at Norrington who was grasping his leg and yelling loudly. The size of the wound in his leg was small, but on the other side, it must have been the size of an orange. He'd attrack too much attention! She holstered the gun, and ran toward the open door that lay behind Norrington, writhing on the ground. But as she leapt over him, he grabbed hold of the hem of her dress. "No so fast, Miss Swann! You shot me, you're going to pay for this!!!"

Elizabeth struggled against his grasp. It was the clutch of a dying man. But she couldn't be caught, not now, Kimberly was depending on her!! Elizabeth gritted her teeth and kicked Norrington square in the head as hard as she could. He lay still and didn't move. Elizabeth hurried through the door.

            She had never been on the streets alone. Even as a child, someone was always with her. But now, it felt so foreign to her. Everyone stared at her as she passed. She got a sickening feeling that they knew what she did. But that couldn't be. It had only happened mere minutes ago. Elizabeth lowered her head and continued down the rich cobblestone road to the blacksmith shop. All the passerby's eyes followed her. She wished they would stop looking at her! Finally, she stood before the door, and walked inside. She was expecting to find Will's boss asleep in the corner. He had given Will the blacksmith shop as a wedding present, but he stayed their during the day, saying he couldn't spend all day at home with his wife. Kimberly was talking animatedly to him. Will's boss was listening attentively. Elizabeth closed the door. Kimberly looked over and ran to her, hugging her tight around the middle. 

            "Elizabeth," Mr. Brown said, raising from his chair. "Lovely to see you."

            "You too, Mr. Brown," She replied. "Have… have you heard about Will?" She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

            "I heard he left on a ship. Just came back from some sailing meself."

            "You have?" Elizabeth asked. "You have a ship?"

            "A boat more or less. Me and the Misses go out and do some fishing."

Elizabeth's mind was racing. She had to get out of Port Royal before Norrington came to, either that or he had bleed to death. Anyway, someone would soon find him, and those guards would tell what she had done, and they'd be looking for her. "I need to borrow your boat," She said.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as she saw the big ship loom into view, The Widow embossed on her side. She knew it. She KNEW it hadn't been destroyed, that Will and Jack were still alive! She and Kimberly were in Brown's small boat. Her arms ached of fatigue, but she didn't once put those oars down. "Thank God," She whispered. Damn Norrington for doing this!

            "Miss Elizabeth?" Kimberly asked.

            "What, baby?"

            "Who are they?"

            "Friends. They're going to help us."

            "Will they be able to help my mommy?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I'm sure of it."

Now, to the untrained eye, it would appear that Jack had fallen asleep at the wheel of the boat. But as Jack would say, he was listening to the sea… with his eyes closed… and snoring.

Elizabeth's little boat brushed up against the side of the widow. "JACK!" She cried, "WILL!"

Jack awoke with a start. "Who said that?" He asked, looking around. Will was at the stern of the boat. "Are you talking?"

            "No," Will replied.

            "Will!"

            "I think I'm hearing voices," Jack said. "I must be drunk!"

            "JACK!!"

Will stared at him. "I am too!"

            "You're drunk?" Jack asked, and looked in his hat.

Will shook his head and ran past him.

            "Well if you go crazy, better not to go alone," Jack said, looking under his shoe. "Who is saying that?"

            "It sounds like…" Will started.

            "WILL! Will, can you hear me?!"

            "Elizabeth!" Will cried, running to the port side. His heart did flip flops as he saw her and a small girl clinging to eachother on a small boat. It couldn't be… could it?

Jack looked in his hat, and then put it to his ear, listening attentively.

            "It's Elizabeth!" Will cried. "She's here, in the water!!"

A small dinghy was lowered, and soon, Elizabeth and Kimberly were safe onboard the Widow.

            "Will!" Elizabeth screamed, and through her arms around him. "He told me you died, I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it!" She sobbed. "I knew it couldn't be true!"

Will hugged her deeply. "It's okay now."

Jack stared at the small child that was hiding behind Elizabeth.

            "And who are you?" Jack asked. "You do fast work, lass."

            "She's--- not mine. I'm watching over her for a friend." Elizabeth said. "This is your--- this is Kimberly." Elizabeth had caught herself just in time. It wasn't her place to tell Jack. It was Andrea's. And God willing, they'd free her so she could.

            "Kimberly," Jack replied with disgust. "That's no name for a pirate at all."

The little girl poked an eye out at him.

            "You need a good pirate name, like Red Handed Jill, or Barnacle Bonnie."

Elizabeth interjected, "Jack, she's just a small girl. Perhaps in a few years."

But he didn't appear to be listening. Jack squinted. "You look somewhat familiar…"

            "Not again," Will moaned.        

            "It's not that," Jack said, still squinting. "Squirt could work for now. Well then, Squirt, are you a strong worker? You have to have muscles to be a pirate."

Will surpressed a laugh.

Kimberly stepped out from behind Elizabeth and flexed her small arm.

Jack poked it like examining a chicken bone. "It'll have to do… for now."

            "Your beard is funny," Kimberly said, tugging on the two braids that hung from Jack's chin.

Jack jumped back like she was contagious. "I can see the child has no idea what good taste is. I can see she has no idea what a scalawag really is."

            "What's a scalawag?" Kimberly asked.

            "Uh, hey, beautiful," Will interrupted as Jack opened his mouth, bending down to the small girl and making her blush. "How about Elizabeth takes you down below and gets you into some warm clothes? And then we could get you something hot to drink?"

Kimberly nodded, and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. The two walked below. 

            "Are you alright, Jack?" Will asked.

Jack had his arms folded, and appeared to be deep in thought, a very un-Jack like stance. Jack nodded, but his gaze drifted back to the sea.


End file.
